


Достоинство

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [29]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Old Gods, Survival, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 29: Merrit (достоинство)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Достоинство

Уже когда она единственная спаслась от оборотней, Камилла знала, что испытывает свою удачу. Это не было явным, не являлось циферблатом, отсчитывающим её время. Но оно было, и она понятия не имела, сколько шансов у неё осталось.

Это стало отдельным помешательством — всегда быть осторожной, всегда держать при себе серебро. Ей казалось, что ей достаточно сильно повезло однажды, чтобы быть неосторожной.

Их мир не терпит глупых, совершенно никак и никогда, уж этот урок она освоила давно.

Теперь у неё нет Сира, который её защитит, котерии, которая научит. Осталось только искать древние книги и учиться самостоятельно, потому что иначе она встретит Окончательную Смерть прежде, чем хотя бы поймёт своё наследие. Её и её клан и так истребляют, она не может придти и просить убежища ни у кого в этом мире.

Единственное, что она может — вызывать к Думату в поиске силы, знаний, защиты, потому что иначе умрёт. Она пытается менять его имя — окончания, переводить на иные языки, но тогда она сразу слабеет, будто её Древний Бог злиться, и уж этого она точно не может допустить.

И ведь отправить его обратно в сон она тоже не сможет — если она начнёт проводить ритуалы, оргии и копать яму для тел, её убьют либо Сородичи, либо найдут снова оборотни. Такое ведь не провернешь в одиночку, слишком велик риск, слишком велики ставки.

Она стала ещё умнее — стала смотреть ближе, видеть знаки, смотреть по ту сторону, лишь бы предугадать опасность прежде, чем она появится. Возможно, Думат направляет её — иногда в тишине вокруг ей чудится голос, шёпот, и она старается не оставаться одной. Что сложно — вокруг неё так холодно, что люди ёжатся и бояться, а рядом с Сородичами черезчур велик риск раскрытия.

Камилла никогда не думала, что будет бояться тишины — но и такое бывает, жизнь и нежизнь всегда преподносят новые сюрпризы.

Она смотрит на большие, старинные часы в доме, где снимает жильё, и искренне надеется, что это не они отсчитывают её время.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
